Don't
by Rikax4502
Summary: Mysterious disappearances starts happening in South Park, and Cartman is starting to act weird.


**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, duh, really think I'd be writing fanfiction if I did?**

**

* * *

  
**

Kyle Broflovski sat up hastily in his bed. It had been another one of… _those _dreams again. He couldn't explain them better, mainly because he didn't remember them. He would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and shaking, feeling fear, but no sign of the cause.

The red-haired boy sleepily got out of his bed, and marched over the cold floor, to his guitar, his perfect guitar. He took it down from the wall where he had hung it so carefully, and eyed it. It wasn't new, in fact, there were some scratches here and there, and there was a big spot on the back where his brother had spilled soda over it. It had taken weeks for Kyle to forgive him. He had gotten the guitar when he was ten, and he had been so happy, despite that some had considered it to be "gay".

He took the guitar back to his bed, and started playing a bit. His parents were out - something they had been a lot lately, and Ike was staying over at a friend's, so he could play freely without bothering anyone. Playing eased him up after having one of those dreams, but then again, playing eased him up after pretty much anything.

He began playing at his latest song, it was almost complete, only a little part which he didn't know how to play… Maybe he was making it to complicated? He pulled out a notebook which was lying in a drawer, and changed a few parts. He was just about to try them out when…

"Hey faggot."

Kyle could feel his heart jump by surprise. He looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of a pair of brown eyes.

"Wha… what the hell dude?"

Eric Cartman. Sworn enemy, and sometimes considered a friend in a sort of twisted way.

Said person rolled his eyes and leaned against the door.

"My Mum is having a bunch of people over, I am not in the mood to be home once the fucking begins, so come on jew, entertain me."

"How did you come in, fat ass?"

"Hey, don't call me fat you fucking jew! And I came through the door, what else?"

Kyle gritted his teeth. Why, why, _why_ was this person bound to bother him all the time?

"The door is locked."

"Okay, so maybe I came through a window. Window, door, what's the difference?"

"Get your fat ass out of my house."

"Oh oh, what's the matter, are you on your period? I mean, it's not as if you are doing anything else than playing on that queero guitar of yours."

Kyle put down the guitar beside him. Some time, a long time ago, this situation would have been surprising, causing him to freak out. But this scene had played too many times, and right now he just wanted some sleep.

"Get out," he said calmly.

"What's in it for me?" Cartman said and smirked.

Of course he wanted something out of it, Eric Cartman never did anything that didn't benefit himself.

"What do you want?"

He might as well give in, he was too tired to fight, and Cartman was way too persistent to go away before getting what he wanted anyway. But as Cartman's smirk grew wider, and he pulled out a video camera, Kyle wasn't sure that was such a good idea.

"I want you to smile to the camera and say 'I am a jew fag', you got that jew?"

"The fuck? Why do you want me to do that?"

"You'll see…"

"There's no way in hell I'll do that, fat ass!"

"Well then, _kahl, _I won't leave, now will I?"

-

"… Kyle, what are you doing here dude? It's like four thirty on a Saturday," Kyle's best friend, Stan, said tired.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but Cartman occupied my house, can you let me crash here so I can get some sleep?"

"Well, I have already woken up now, so I guess there's no harm. I'm just glad Shelley moved out, or she would have our asses."

"You still let your sister beat you up? Manly."

"Well, you know, she's Shelley, you can't really blame me."

"Whatever dude, I just want to get some sleep."

"Why did Cartman occupy your house anyway?"  
"I don't know, I think his mom was about to start screwing some guys… or girls, I'm not quite sure."

Stan shrugged.

"Thought he would be used to it by now,"

They got interrupted by Stan's dad coming down the stairs.

"Kyle… what are you doing here?"

"Uhm…" Kyle began, but Randy just sighed and went up to his bedroom again.

"It doesn't matter… just be quiet…"

"Wow, that divorce really screwed him up, didn't it?" Kyle asked his friend.

"Yeah, although I can do pretty much anything I want now."

"Sweet dude."

-

The day after, Kyle got home just in time to see Cartman getting thrown out of the house by his parents.

"I think they're mad because I crushed a window," Cartman said while eyeing the other boy casually. "Oh well, got to run!"

Kyle sighed annoyed and went into the house. Another day of life - another day of Cartman, there was just no way to deny it, their lives were bound together.

-

One day later, in school, they were going to do lab rapports in chemistry class. There was random grouping - something Kyle without any doubt hated. First he had gotten assigned to work with Kenny, but he had died, so Kyle got to work with Craig instead. Craig were sometimes a douche and didn't care for school much, but it was OK, it could be worse, he thought while looking with a pitying look at Butters being tormented by Cartman.

"Okay, Cartman, Butters you have to stop bothering the others and do the assignment," Mr. Garrison said. (There really weren't any other teachers in all of South Park, was there?)

Kyle looked back at Craig and started to heat up the cup.

"Can you take notes?" he asked Craig.

No answer.

"Hello?"

Still no answer.

"CRAIG?"

"What do you want?"

"Write down the reaction."

Craig casted one more look at whatever had distracted him, and then nodded and turned to his notebook, taking notes.

Kyle curiously looked over to the table in the other side of the classroom that Craig had looked on. Clyde and Bebe, not really working together as much as touching hands and giggling in that annoying way that new lovers did. (Although Clyde and Bebe had been dating on and off for quite a while now, but both their break-ups and make-ups lasted longer than Stan and Wendy's)

"Dude, man, Bebe? Couldn't you go for someone that isn't a slut?"

Craig glared at him.

"I am not 'going' for anyone, certainly not Bebe. By the way, it's none of your business so why do you care?"

"Because I'm curious, why were you checking them out?"

"Because I felt like it."

"You don't just 'feel like it'."

"Obviously I do."

"Come on!"

"What are you, a girl?"

Cartman had gone by their table just then.

"HAH, good one Craig!"

Kyle glared at Cartman and then turned back to Craig.

"Okay, whatever, I _don't_ care then."

"You should probably take the cup away from the gas, I think that the fluid will start to boil soon."

-

At lunch, Kyle sat beside Kenny and Stan, who had a heated discussion about the sexuality of one of the girls. Wendy had at first been sitting with them, but when she heard the maturity level of the two boy's conversation she decided to go sit with her female friends instead.

As for Kyle, he was reading a book.

"Oh my god, guys! You would never believe what I saw!" Cartman said, taking a seat at their table.

"What now?" Stan said annoyed.

"Jimmy's doing drugs!"

"Again?"

Cartman shook his head.

"It's marijuana this time, and I thought… maybe he would share?"

"Why would he share anything with you, fat ass?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not fat! And, I actually asked him, and he said no, so maybe you guys can ask him?"

"We're not getting drugs for you," Stan simply said.

"Yeah! I rather get some for myself!" said Kenny enthusiastically.

Kyle rolled his eyes, and was just about to say something as Jimmy himself rushed inside the cafeteria, or well, rushed as fast as he could.

"Timmy is g… Timmy is gh… gh-gone!"

"What?" Kyle said instead.

"I have even checked his h-house, but he is gone."

"You know, it's over, we already know you smoke marijuana," Cartman said with a grin.

"Wh-what?"

"You have done WHAT?" Mr. Mackey said, apparently he had been coming up to them right then. "Uhm, drugs are bad, m'kay? I'm afraid I have to see your parents… mkay…"

And with that, Mr. Mackey took the confused Jimmy with him to the counselor's office.

"Hey, what did he say about Timmy?" Stan asked.

"Something about him missing," Kyle answered.

"He was on drugs, obviously he didn't think straight. Timmy's probably just taking a day off or visiting a relative or something," Cartman said, bored.

Kyle looked at Cartman with disbelief. It felt really weird that the fat boy in front of him actually made sense for once.

"I feel bad for Jimmy though; maybe something happened causing him to smoke it?" Stan said with a wondering voice.

Without the boy's notice, Cartman had removed himself from the party, walking towards a group of giggling girls.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I have absolutely no idea what I'm writing, lalalala...**


End file.
